Envy
by CherryCherri
Summary: Cloudbreeze is perfect... Perfectly irritating. She's stolen Wolfwhisper's family and friends - everything she cares about. But Wolfwhisper can play that game. Wolfwhisper will steal something else. "You're life has faded, Cloudbreeze, just like you will soon. But I? I will be remembered forever."


Wolfwhisper is sickened. Who is this she-cat, this _rogue_ of all things, to steal everything she loves? Her mate, her sister, her best friend; all they care about is this swindling, pathetic, sniveling she-cat. Can't they see how horrible she is? The idiots! Wolfwhisper wants to scream at them. _I love you! She doesn't give two mousetails about you. I care, and you're throwing me away!_

~{}~

Wolfwhisper's breath hitches high in her throat as she slides across the frost covered ground. It melts on contact when it touches her soft gray belly fur. She puts one gray paw over another, creeping across the camp. Her amber eyes glimmer in the faint moonlight, and a twisted little grin creeps onto her face. There's this sudden rush of adrenaline that the she-cat gets when she thinks of destroying that she-cat, mercilessly. Cruelly

She doesn't deserve kindness after what she had done to Wolfwhisper. She deserves pain. She deserves to _die _in the most torturous way possible.

Wolfwhisper is going to train under the veil of night to kill. And not just kill- slaughter that she-cat. Yes, slaughter. She grins again. Such a wonderful word, slaughter.

~{}~

Wolfwhisper wants to break down and cry when she sees the Clan surrounding _her_. Doesn't anyone care about the scratches she got last night? Isn't anybody worried about Wolfwhisper, who wasn't in her den all night? Who knows what could have happened to her?

No, the dark thought curls into her brain, ensnaring her in its claws. All their eyes are fixed on that foolish, filthy little she-cat; the conniving little pest.

She will fix that.

~{}~

"Hello," Wolfwhisper says to the she-cat softly as they brush by each other, each off on a separate patrol.

Cloudbreeze nods and smiles at Wolfwhisper. The white she-cat opens her mouth to say something back to Wolfwhisper; must likely a chirpy "Hi!" but the gray she-cat is gone, faded away like the wind.

In Wolfwhisper's mind, Cloudbreeze has ruined herself. She came and stole everything Wolfwhisper held dear, and she simply _nods_ at her. Every pain and ache and hurt that she-cat got she deserved. It was only a matter of time until she _paid. _

~{A Quarter Moon Later}~

Cloudbreeze is not the center of attention anymore. The murmurs, the gossip, have all faded away, and the white she-cat has become just another face in the Clan. She is liked, and she is friendly, and Wolfwhisper's family seems to have returned from the distraction.

But Wolfwhisper has been scarred. If they can get distracted so easily, what's to stop them from leaving her again? Oh no, that couldn't happen, not again. She would never be betrayed like that again.

In Wolfwhisper's mind, nothing is fixed. Not yet.

~{}~

Such a beautiful thing. Blood. A rich, vibrant color, that stains the oh-so-perfect fur of Cloudbreeze. It's rather lovely, in Wolfwhisper's eyes. Patches of bright color are splattered across the white she-cat's plain pelt, a pretty pale red. They drip down her side as Cloudbreeze's chest heaves. Her dark green eyes are stretched wide. She's scared. She's losing everything... Just like Wolfwhisper did. But Cloudbreeze isn't going to get it back. Everything that's been torn away, it's all gone.

She's not getting anything back.

~{}~

Wolfwhisper watches the light fade from Cloudbreeze's pretty green eyes, and she smiles again; that same old, twisted smile. Her mission was complete, the pest was destroyed.

_You're life has faded, Cloudbreeze, just like you will soon. But me? I will be remembered forever._

With this thought in mind, Wolfwhisper flees from the Cloudbreeze's body. Most killers would cover their scent; make sure there is no way they can be traced. But Wolfwhisper wants everyone to know of her crime. She leaves a trail of blood in her wake, dripping from her sharp claws and her bloodied fangs. She pays no heed to it, enjoying the sharp taste of blood on her tongue.

~{}~

Wolfwhisper is teetering at the cliff's edge, a dreamy smile on her face. Her claws slide out by instinct to live, but she doesn't want to live. She doesn't like this anymore, living in uncertain fear of her loved ones being torn away.

So she will tear herself away first.

She falls and there is such a silence. A beautiful, calming silence. Her amber eyes are closed; she makes sure of this. She doesn't want her eyes to be open when she won't be able to see.

She hits the ground, but she doesn't feel any pain at all. Her life is cut before she can feel anything.

~{}~

_Oh, I bet they miss me now!_

* * *

**Hello, my dears. Isn't this such a lovely story? **

**This was for _The Endless Hourglass'_ Seven Sins challenge on the _Warriors Challenge Forum_. **

**Thank you to _monkeyCsaw_ for betaing this. :3**

**-Cherry**


End file.
